Dancing With Wolves
by SakuraStar2505
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto's parents have just been killed and she has to go live with her aunt in Japan. What happens when rich little Sakura gets pulled into the wolf gang? who killed her parents read and find out!! PLZ R&R!! CHAPTER 2 FINALLY UPLOADED!!
1. Goodbye is the Saddest Word

Hey Guys!! I told you I would make a Card Captor Sakura Fanfic so here it is!!

First off I would like to thank Little Wolf LOVER for letting me use some here ideas from Wild Things!! Without her approval I wouldn't have been able to write this. So I thank you VERY VERY VERY much!! Ok on with the story!!

Disclaimer~~ I do not own Card Captor Sakura so don't sue! Also I do not own some of these ideas in this story!! So if you are going to use them I wish that you ask me first then I can tell you if they are mine or not!! Thank you!!

Dancing With Wolves 

Chapter One~ Goodbye is the Saddest Word

*~*~*~*~*~*

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!!' A pretty auburn haired girl around the age 18 woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off. "Ughh!!  It's 6:30 already?!" Sakura Kinomoto said. Sakura was 18, the captain of her cheerleading squad, a senior of Sho Ju High School, dating the captain of the Football team, and an auburn green eyed beauty, and this is my life!! 

Sakura got out of bed slowly and made her way to her bathroom. Her bathroom had pink cherry blossoms everywhere. They were on the tiles of her shower, her bathtub, sink, counter, and the knobs of her cabinets were cherry blossoms.  Sakura stepped in her shower and turned it all the way to cold, and then got back out. Then she got her towels together and got undressed and stepped in. " God I hate cold showers!! But it's the only way I can wake up!!" she said to herself.  

She grabbed her shampoo and put it into her hair, and then once it was scrubbed in she rinsed it out and did the same with the conditioner.  After that was done she grabbed her cherry blossom body wash and scrubbed herself clean.  Now fully awake she got out of the shower and dried off.  She wrapped a towel on her head and another around her body, and went to go pick out her clothes. 

Sakura pulled out a very short black leather mini-skirt and a pink halter top.  Once dressed she went to get ready and dry her hair.  Once her hair was dry and her make-up done she was on her way to school. She went down the big elegant staircase and into the living room.  There her school things were and a lady around 40 with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes was standing (gee does she sound like someone we know? If you are a Sailor Moon fan then you should know). "Thank you Serena and I'm off to school!!" Sakura said happily to her maid that she has known for as long as she could remember.

"Alright Sakura! Be careful on the road you know how crazy Hong Kong is at this hour!" Serena called after Sakura as she left out the front door. Sakura turned off the alarm of her Lexus RX 300 and through her stuff in the back, and then got in the driver's seat and went out the front gates of her Hong Kong mansion.  

Sakura drove down the street to her best friend Chiharu's house. A pretty red haired blue eyed girl came running out talking on her cell phone. She threw her bag in the back along with Sakura's and when she got to the passenger seat she hung up with the person she was talking to in got in.  Then the two girls were on their way to Sho Ju High School.  Chiharu was wearing the sane color outfit as Sakura but had a pink leather mini-skirt and a black halter top. 

The two girls arrived at the high school 15 minutes later, and Sakura pulled into her parking spot that had a sign that said _HEAD CHEERLEADER on it.  When the tow girls got out and got their stuff the entire male population that was outside was watching them. The two girls walk in side arm in arm as if nothing happened._

Standing at their lockers were their boyfriends. Sakura's boyfriend was Darien Chiba, (now isn't he familiar to? hehe!!) and Chiharu's boyfriend Takashi Yamazaki (please tell me if I didn't spell his name right!!) Darien was the captain and quarterback of the football team while Takashi was co-captain.  "Hey Darien!" Sakura said giving Darien a light kiss on the lips.  

"Hey beautiful" was all he said before he went for another kiss. "Ok look Sakura we need to talk. If you two will excuse us." Darien said turning to look at the couple that was currently making out.  

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you have to say Darien Chiba?!" Sakura said worriedly. All Darien could do was look away.  It was only right if the head cheerleader and the captain of the football team went out.

"Ok Sakura here it goes. Sakura Kinomoto you are a great and beautiful person, but I just can't go out with you any more. I'm really sorry!! Good bye beautiful!!" Darien said and started to walk away, but Sakura stopped him.

"OK Darien, and thank you for everything and good bye!" Sakura said with her emerald eyes full of unshed tears, and then Darien Chiba walked out of her life forever.  Before she had a chance to let the roll down her cell phone started ringing. "Hello."

"Sakura? Hey it's me Serena! I'm afraid that I have some bad news that you won't like, so please sit down or something." Serena said over the phone trying to keep herself from crying.

"Ok Serena I'm down so go on." Sakura said sitting bellow her locker at Chiharu's feet.  Takashi had just left so she joined Sakura on the floor.  

"OK! Sakura there was a big accident this morning.  You see your mother and father as you know were flying back from the United States and their plane was shot down.  The pilot couldn't regain control and well, they crashed and I'm afraid no one survived." Serena said over the phone sadly.

"No! NO! NOOOO!!!! SERENA PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE LYING THAT THIS IS SOME JOKE!! PLEASE!!" Sakura yelled into the phone and her tears rolling freely down her cheeks. 

"Sakura I'm afraid it is not! No matter how much I want it to be it is not. I'm coming to pick you up right now and I will be there in no less than a half n' hour.  I will also have someone come get your car." 

"You don't need anyone to get my car I will just let Chiharu have it because I have a feeling I wont be needing it."

"I'm afraid you are correct. We are leaving for Tomeda, Japan in the morning. I will see you soon" 'Click' Sakura hung up her phone and started crying even harder. 

Chiharu bent over to Sakura and asked, "Sakura what's wrong? Who called?"

"They are gone!! They are gone!! EVERYONE HAS LEFT ME!!" Sakura screamed into the hall. "My parents are dead because someone shot them down, and Darien broke up with me!! Now I have to go live in Japan. What else could happen?" Sakura whispered to Chiharu because that's the only way she could talk.  She hugged Chiharu tightly to her and both girls sat there crying.

Once they both had stopped crying they got up and went to the front of the school. Five minutes later Serena arrived in the limo and jumped out as soon as it stopped, and ran to Sakura. 

"Sakura I'm so sorry! I don't know what you're going through I mean they were your parents, but they were my friends. So, I sort of know what you are feeling right now." Serena said softly still hugging Sakura. "I know this may not be the best time to bring this up but we really need to get going so we can get everything packed."

"Serena why do we have to move to Japan? Why can't we just stay here?"

"Well, Sakura you are going to live with your Aunt Ka. You remember her don't you?" Sakura nodded and Serena continued. "Well, she is now your legal guardian." Serena looked down at Sakura and let her go.

Sakura walked over to Chiharu and gave her keys to the car and pulled her into a tight hug. " I will call you as soon as I get there!! And take care of the cheerleading squad for me! You are now their captain." Sakura promised and gave Chiharu another hug and then got into the limo. Before she got in Sakura took one last look at Sho Ju High School and then got in. Once the car started Sakura rolled back the sunroof and stood up to say one more goodbye to everyone. 

"Hey Serena, how come we cant stay for the funeral?" Sakura asked.

"Well, if I am correct the funeral should be in Japan, because that is where your parents and I are from." Serena said.

"Ok! It's not like I haven't been to Japan before! Besides I know you guys are from Japan that's why we went there every other year." Sakura stated. 

"But since there were, as far as we know, no bodies found it will only be a memorial service." Sakura nodded and they sat in silence the rest of the way home.

Joe, their gate keeper, opened the gates for the limo to enter. The driver pulled around to the front steps and the two women got out.  Sakura followed Serena quietly to her room where they started to get everything ready. "Serena what's going to happen to the house? I don't want to sell it! Besides hasn't it been in my family for ever?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Sakura we are keeping the house and everything in it.  Joe has already agrees to stay and keep watch over it."

"Thank you god!" Sakura sighed.  Serena left the room for a minute, and then came back with 6 suitcases. "Umm… Serena don't you think that's just a little too many suitcases?" Sakura asked questionably.

"Well no Sakura, you aren't planning on leaving any clothes or anything else behind are you?  Besides, I think you are going to need more suitcases. Plus we have a lot of stuff we are putting into storage." 

It took the two women 5 hour to completely pack everything in Sakura's room and bathroom that was going with them. Everyone else in the house was busy packing things that needed to go into storage. Everyone went to bed early because they had to get up early to leave the next day.

*~*~* Next Day *~*~*

"Sakura honey, come on you need to get up. We have to leave in an hour."

"Five more minutes mom!!!" Sakura said, but then shot straight up scaring Serena. "NO! NO! NO!! She's gone! NO it was supposed to be a bad dream!!" Sakura screamed when she saw that it was Serena who woke her up.

"Sakura come on, Chiharu is going to be here in ten minutes. She's going with us to the airport." Serena whispered while holding a crying Sakura. A few minutes later Serena left and Sakura got ready.

An hour later they were ready to leave for the airport.  Sakura was walking through the house for the last time for a while with her digital camera and camcorder. "Sakura babe, Serena said its time to go or else you will miss your flight." Chiharu said calmly. They were currently in Sakura's parent's room and Sakura was going in a slow circle recording everything. When she was done they walked to the french doors taking one last look in the room, and then closed them.

Both of the girls walked to the front door arm in arm where everyone was waiting for them. Sakura said good bye to the staff and took one more look then left.   

*~*~* Airport *~*~*

At gate 4-B everyone was in tears saying good bye and good luck to each other. "Sakura you be good, have fun, and call me and email me EVERY day!!" Chiharu said as she hugged Sakura one more time and then parted so she could leave.

*~*~* On the plane *~*~*

"Are You ok Sakura?" Serena asked before take off.

"Actually Serena I am. I get to start a new life and I think I'm ready. Besides, I have a good feeling about this." Sakura said confidently. 

"That's my girl!" Serena said with a bright smile. Ten minutes later the plane left, and Sakura looked out her window until Hong Kong was just a black spec. 

Sakura was ready to start her new life in Tomeda, Japan. If she only knew that her moving there would change her life forever!! And Sakura will find out a family secret because of it!!

Until next time……………

*~*~*

So, is it worth continuing? Please tell? Did you like it or did you not!! If you want to send your personal review to then my email is softballchik_2505@mindspring.com

PLZ REVIEW!! OR NO MORE CHAPTERS!!! And one more thing!! The title might change!! So if you cant find the story then look under my pen name!!

SakuraStar2505


	2. New places and Things

Hey guys!! Here is the next chapter!! I hope you enjoyed the first one, because it only took me 12 hours to write! If you see any improvements that need to be made tell me please!!! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story! I would especially like to say thank you to who ever wrote write more a thousand times!! You gave me a good laugh! I only had 1 and2 reviews for my other ones so I'm not doing those! Hehe! I didn't like them anyways; Sakura and Syaoran are MUCH more fun to write about! Ok I'm goin to stop talking and give you the story!! By the way this is going to be a lemon!!! 

Dancing With Wolves

Chapter 2:  Starting a New Life

*~*~* Plane *~*~*

"Ladies and gentlemen please fasten your seat belt.  We will be arriving at Japan international Airport in five minutes. Thank you."  The flight attendant said over the intercom.  Sakura and Serena were seated in the middle of the first class section.  Sakura had the window seat and Serena was next to her.  They had a quite flight, because neither of them talked to each other the entire flight.

Both women fastened their seatbelts as instructed, and looked out the window to see Japan. This was the first time Sakura had seen Japan in almost three years.  For Serena this move was like going back home again.

"Ladies and gentlemen you may now unbuckle your seatbelts, and exit the plane.  Thank you for flying with us and enjoy your stay." The flight attendant said over the intercom.  Everyone got up and exited the plane as instructed.  Serena and Sakura got their carry on bags out of the compartments over their head, and said goodbye to the flight attendants when they exited.  

They were greeted by a tall, skinny, blonde haired woman around 35.  "Oh Sakura, welcome back to Japan!! I haven't seen you in what three years.  You look great, and my you have grown up, and you're so beautiful." The woman said to Sakura taking her into a hug.

"Hello Aunt Ka! It's great to see you too! I'm so happy that you took me in, and giving me a home." Sakura said happily hugging her aunt back.

"Oh my gosh Serena is that you?" Ka exclaimed.

"Yes Miss Ka it's me! I haven't seen you in awhile! I wasn't able to see you three years ago. What has it been five years since I have seen you!" Serena exclaimed pulling the woman into a hug.

"Well, let's just not stand here and get old! Let's go get your luggage and go eat and then go home."  The three women walked to the luggage claim and got all ten suitcases.  "My goodness is this all you guys have? Haha!" 

"Actually I think that I sit. Since we had to pack so quickly that's all we could really get." Sakura said as they left the airport, and got into the limo that was waiting for them. "Plus I couldn't even bring my car!! That was my favorite car.  My and dad bought that for me on my sixteenth birthday."

"Well, darling don't worry about that.  We will go car and clothes shopping tomorrow after you get a good nights rest. How does that sound?"  Sakura nodded and the rest of the ride home was a quiet one.  After a while they arrived at an old mansion that had vines growing on it and had a nice elegant entry way.  

"Aunt Ka when did you buy this house? I know you didn't live here the last time we came!" Sakura asked.

"Well Sakura I bought it last year. Isn't it just beautiful?"  Ka said getting out of the limo and going up the front steps.  Sakura and Serena followed Ka and got out the limo and went up the steps into the house.

"I will bring your baggage into your rooms." The butler said to Sakura and Serena.

"Thank you Mr. umm... What is your name?" Sakura asked.

"My name is David and you are quite welcome." David said and Sakura nodded. A maid was waiting for Sakura to come in.

"Miss. Sakura if you will follow me I will show you to where you will be eating your dinner." The maid said. "By the way my name is Stephanie." (Ok I know that these aren't Japanese names but they work don't they?) Sakura nodded and followed Stephanie into the dining room.

"Well I see you finally decided to join us!" Ka said. Sakura sat down and they started to eat.

"Aunt Ka if you don't mind I'm kind of tired so can I be excused and go to bed?" Sakura asked with a yawn.

"Why yes Sakura you can.  I guess that that long trip that you took wore you down so go right ahead, but don't forget that we are going shopping!" Sakura's Aunt Ka said. Sakura nodded and left the table, and went to her room.  

Sakura got changed and got into her pajamas. Sakura brushed her teeth and then got into bed.  Sakura fell into a dreamless sleep, and the next day would come sooner than she would know.

*~*~* NEXT DAY *~*~*

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!! Sakura's alarm clock went off getting a groan from the sleeping teen.  "Nani?  When did I set my alarm clock?" Sakura asked herself.  On top of her alarm clock was a note that read:

_                Sakura,_

_Sorry for waking you up so earl.  I hope you didn't forget that we are going shopping for clothes and a new car?  So hurry up and get ready! Breakfast will promptly be served at __8 O'clock__._

_                Love,_

_                  Aunt Ka_

"Well I guess that answers my question."  Sakura said and pulled herself out of bed.  She went into her bathroom, took her shower, and then got dressed and ready.  

Forty-five minutes later a refreshed and clean Sakura emerged from her room and went downstairs to eat breakfast. In the dining room Serena and Ka were waiting for her so they could eat and be on their way. "Hello Sakura! How did you sleep?"  Ka said as Sakura sat down in her chair.  "I hope you aren't mad about your alarm clock going off. I just forgot to tell you and I went to go tell you, but you were already asleep so I did it myself. "

"Oh don't worry Aunt Ka I will live." Sakura said with a yawn. "Well maybe after I get used to the time change that is." Once Sakura had finished her sentence came in the kitchen staff came in with their breakfast.  They had bacon, eggs, grits (if they serve that! LOL!), and toast.  

Once everyone had finished the kitchen staff came back in and took their dirty dishes.  "So Sakura, are you ready to go shopping?"  Ka asked.

"I thought you would never ask!! I'm ready but just let me run up to my room and get my things." Sakura said and then left the table to her room.

*~*~* Meanwhile *~*~* Somewhere else in Tomeda*~*~*

"Syaoran come on!! We need you to drop us off at the mall, and you are making us loose valuable shopping time!!" A girl around 18, with long black hair, and blackish-brown eyes (I couldn't think of the color so please tell me if you know!!) yelled up the stairs.

"Gee Mei Lin I'm sorry! But you know when you tell someone that you need to be somewhere on such short notice you at least need to give them a chance to get ready." A brown eyed guy around 20 with mess brown hair said coming down the stairs.  "Besides, where is Tomoyo?  You were yelling at me about not being ready, and she isn't even here!!"

"Well, if you must know she and Eriol went to have their own fun, because Tomoyo got tired of waiting on you!!" Mei Lin said.  Just then a girl around 18 with the most unusual color hair that was purplish- blue with amethyst eyes walked in.

"Ok guys I'm ready! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."  Tomoyo said with a big smile. At that the three of them went out the front door and got in to Syaoran's forest green Lincoln Navigator. (Have you noticed that Syaoran always has this car in all the stories? Not as if it bothers me because I LOVE navigators!! Lol!) 

*~*~* Sakura*~*~* At an Audi car dealership*~*~*

"Aunt Ka are you sure I can get this car? I mean it sure is expensive." Sakura said as they were getting ready to go in and buy the car.

"Sakura I'm sure you can buy this car!!  Besides isn't this, what you want?  Sure it may only fit two people but it's a REALLY nice car." Ka said and with that closed they went in and signed the papers.  They left with Ka and Serena in the 2002 Mercedes SL-Class two door convertible while Sakura was in her new champagne colored Audi TT Roadster. (OMGSH THAT IS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL CAR IN THE WORLD!! WELL MAYBE NOT! ASHTON MARTINS ARE REALLY NICE! JAMES BOND!!)  They were on their way to the mall to do some MAJOR shopping!!

 Now who do you think Sakura is going to meet? LOL!!

*~*~* Next Chapter~ Sakura's parents funeral. Now why is Syaoran there?

*#~ *#~*#~*#~

Hey guys! Sorry this took me REALLY long to write!! I hope to get chapter three up ASAP!! Thanks again to all of those who reviewed this!! Let me know if I should keep going!! And remember it is a lemon!!

Ja ne, SakuraStar2505


	3. Saying Good Bye and Hello to a New Life

Hey you guys I am finally back!! I AM SOO SORRY!! My computer crashed and we had to get a new one and all sorts of stuff! I am soo incredibly sorry! Anywayz, I would like to thank ever one that has reviewed and stayed with me! Anywayz here is the next chapter! 

Chapter 3: Saying Good-bye and Hello to a New life

* thinking

    " talking

    *~*~* change of scene or day

Sakura, her Aunt, and Serena just got home from a major shopping spree around 9:30, and were exhausted. Sakura started heading up the stairs very quickly so no one could see that she was crying. "Sakura darling, don't forget you have to get up early tomorrow." Ka said as Sakura ran up the stairs.

"Yes Auntie I wont forget." she replied. * How could I forget* Sakura thought to herself. * I mean tomorrow is ONLY my parents funeral.* at the thought of this Sakura cried even harder. She finally made her way to her room and slammed her door and fell on her bed. 

Later Ka came in to check on Sakura and found her asleep.  She slowly covered up Sakura and went to the corner of her room to look at something. Once she was satisfied she left, and closed back Sakura's door.

*~*~*~*~* Later on that night*~*~*~*~*

Sakura slowly woke up and looked at her clock. It read 5:30 in big red letters. "Well, it looks like I won't be able to get back to sleep, might as well get an early start." Sakura said out loud to no one in particular. Little did Sakura know there was someone watching her. Sakura pulled herself out of bed and walked into her bathroom and started her shower. An hour later came out a refreshed Sakura yet sad. She knew this was going to be ONE long day. Sakura made her way to her walk in closet to find something to wear, and pulled out all black. She had a pair of black pants that had cherry blossoms on them and o matching long-sleeved top. 

It was her favorite outfit, and now it had even more meaning to it. Her parents had given her this outfit for Christmas. It was the last Christmas they would ever spend together and thinking that brought on a fresh wave of tears from Sakura. Sakura changed and cried her hair and did her make-up. It was now 7:30 and she had nothing to do. Sakura hung up the clothes that she had bought the day before and made her way downstairs.

*~*~* In the dining room*~*~*

"So James, what did my little niece do last night and this morning? Anything I really need to know about?" Ka was talking on the phone that was in the dining room.

On the other end, "No ma'am, she slept and then woke up about 5:30 and took a shower, got dressed, got ready, and is on her way downstairs." James said.

"Very well, here she comes. I thank you and I would like an update every time she goes to her room. Good bye." Ka replied.

"Yes ma'am. Good bye."

"Ah Sakura darling you are awake!!" Ka said to Sakura as she walked over and hugged the teen. "My isn't that a beautiful outfit! It fits you perfectly, well come sit down and have breakfast with me. I'm not sure when Serena will be here." Ka said calmly.

"Oh why thank you Aunt Ka actually my mother and father gave it to me last Christmas." Sakura replied taking a seat at the table. The two ate in silence and were later joined by Serena.

"Well, I think it is time to go. Sakura if it's alright with you I would like you to ride in a limo with Serena. I just don't want you to drive there because I don't want you to get lost." Ka said getting up.  Like Sakura Ka and Serena were also dressed in black. Ka had a pair of solid black pants and top with a hat on. Serena had an ankle length black skirt with a three quarter length black shirt on. 

"Yes Aunt Ka that is fine with me. So are we ready to go?" Sakura asked. *I am ready to get this over with. I don't know how long I will be able to hold in the tears* Sakura thought to herself.

"Yes, I think we are. David should be out there waiting for you. He knows where to go and I will see you there." Ka said and gave Sakura a kiss on the cheek. Sakura did as she was told and followed Serena to the limo and got in.

*~*~* Somewhere else in Japan*~*~

"Mou Syaoran we are goin' to be late if you don't hurry up!!" Mei Lin yelled.

"Mei Lin would you calm down! Just get in the car and we will be there in a matter of five minutes!" Syaoran yelled as he ran down the front steps while closing the door behind him. He got in the driver seat of his Navigator and drove off. 

About 15 minutes later they were at a memorial park. (I can't remember what the place that you hold memorial services are called! If you know PLEASE tell me!!)

"YOU ALMOST KILLED US!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!" Mei Lin yelled as she got out of the car and made her way to the entrance with Syaoran following after her.

*~*~* Inside*~*~*

Inside stood many different pictures of Ben and Natalie Kinomoto. (I sorry about the names!! I couldn't remember them and I am too lazy to look them up! I promise if you tell me who they are I will fix it!!)  There were many people inside that Sakura had never seen before, but greeted them just the same.  There were a lot of 'I am sorry for you loss' 'Be strong and hang in there' and 'you parent's were great people.' Every once in awhile someone would say 'I hope you would be as good of a leader as your parents were.' 

Sakura had no clue what they were talking about but said thank you anyways. Then when Sakura was turning around to get something to drink she crashed into someone. "Hoe!" Sakura said. Sakura was waiting to feel the impact of the ground but it never came and she opened her eyes. Emerald met Amber for a second then Sakura stood up. "Oh I am soo sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Sakura said quickly while trying to get her had out of his grasp.

"Oh no I am quite fine. By the way my name is Syaoran Li." Syaoran said and let go of Sakura's hand.

"Nice to meet you Li. I am Sakura Kinomoto."  She offered her hand and they shook.

"Well, it was nice to meet you. I am very sorry about your parents. I will be seeing you soon I am sure. Bye." With that Syaoran walked away.

*Weird what did he mean by that? Who cares boy was he cute. When I talk to Chiharu tonight I'm going to be like Darien who?* Before Sakura could finish her thoughts the memorial service started.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am sorry that we all had to be brought together because of this tragedy. I am ashamed that we have lost such two wonderful leaders.  Ben and Natalie were the best of the best. I am sure that we all hope that their daughter will be just as good.  Sakura please come up here." The man said and Sakura made her way up to the microphone. One her way there she heard a lot of whispers but ignored them.

"Thank you. I would like to thank you all for coming. I loved my parents very very much and I still can't believe that they are gone." At that point Sakura broke down. "I am sorry." Sakura went into Serena's open arms and cried while a lady in her early 40's came to the mic and spoke a few words. After that everyone parted there separate ways to say their final god bye's and left. 

About three hours later Sakura was in the limo with Serena asleep. Her dream was filled with pictures of Li Syaoran. The limo made its way back to the mansion, and tomorrow would be a new day for Sakura.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^ 

Little does Sakura know her new life will start tomorrow and it will be a HUGE shock to her when she learns about who she really is. And who is this Syaoran guy that Sakura met? What was Ka looking at in Sakura's room?  All these questions will be answered in the next few chapters! Please review!!! Like I said earlier I am SOOO sorry for the wait!! 

Until next time Ja Ne!

SakuraStar2505


	4. New School and People

Hey I am back again!! Thank you everyone that has reviewed and a special thanks to the people who told me Sakura's parents names!! Hehe!

I would like to give a special thanks to RmGrace who kept on reviewin!! I AM SOOOO SORRY I MADE YOU WAIT FOR THIS CHAPTER!!!

 Anywayz I hope no one tries to sue me I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter!! PLEASE DON'T SUE OR WHATEVER!! *Down on hands and knees begging*

Disclaimer~~  DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!! REPEAT I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA!! If I did it would still be on TV IN AMERICA!!!! Grrr!! 

Ok on with the story!! I am going to talk for one more second then you can read ok? Ok, because you have no choice!! Anywayz, have you noticed that the titles of my chapters are REALLY lame!! Ok I am done thank you for you time and keep reading!!

Chapter 4~ New school and people!! (stupid title)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was around 8:30 when the women had arrived back home, and Serena woke up Sakura. "Sakura hunny, we are back. Wake up!" Sakura stirred in her sleep and finally opened her eyes.

"What? Where am I?" Sakura said. She had forgotten that she had fallen asleep on the way back home. "Oh we are back. Ok, I am goin' up to my room." David came around and opened the boor for both women. 

Sakura stepped out of the car and went up the stairs to the door which was opened by another man named Jack. "Thank you Jack, and good evening."

"Good evening Miss. Sakura, Miss. Serena, and Mrs. Yang." (I don't think I ever gave Sakura's aunt a last name) As Sakura walked up to her room her Aunt called, "Sakura your school clothes should be on your bed. I had David pick them up for you during you know, your parents thing."

"Ok. Thank you Aunt Ka and good night! Good night to you too Serena." With that said Sakura made her way slowly up the stairs and to her room. She was hoping that tomorrow would never come! She went into her room and changed, washed her face, and took off all of her remaining jewelry. She went back to her room and turned out her lights. In the corner of her room there was a little red light blinking. 

(I wonder what that light is!! Hehe! Tell me what you think it is.)

*~*~*~*~*~* Next morning *~*~*~*~*~*~*

At 6:30 am Sakura was woken with a start from her annoying alarm clock.  She pulled herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Once she was fully awake and clean she walked back into her room and put on her school uniform. (OK you guys I don't feel like goin into full detail because I'm sure we all know what the uniforms look like. Only now the guys wear pants and a tie. Ok? Ok!) 

Sakura dried her hair and then put it in a pony tail. Once she had everything set for school she headed downstairs for breakfast.

~*~*~* Blah blah blah!! On to school~*~*~*

When Sakura arrived to school she parked in the first parking spot that she found not wanting to be late, due to the fact that she was looking for a parking place.  After she got out of her car a girl with long black hair came up behind her. " Hey bitch!", she said " My name in Lana and this is my parking space. So I advise you to move your car before I have to beat your ass!!" All Sakura did was smirk and walk away, while Lana just stood there looking at her.

Once Sakura neared to the front entrance she heard foot steps.  She turned around and there was Lana getting ready to punch her. Before Lana could even start moving her arm she was pinned up against the wall, with her feet off the ground.  " Ok bitch listen up! I'm not exactly in the best mood right now so I advise you to leave. Next time you try to pick a fight with me you wont be soo lucky. Oh and by the way my name is Sakura." She let Lana go roughly and smiled before entering the building.

On the other side of the parking lot there was a group of people standing there watching the whole thing. "Wow Syaoran she can really fight.  Maybe she is worthy of being the leader." A girl with black hair and red eyes said.

" Yeah Mei Lin she can fight but can she do it under pressure?" A guy with messy brown hair and intense amber eyes said.  Then the bell rang and they all went there separate ways to class.

~*~*~* in school ~*~*~*

" 252, 252, 252! Where is it?" Sakura said while running down the hall. " Shit! its my first day here and I'm already late!"  Sakura said. When she rounded the corner she came crashing into someone.  She was expecting to fall, and held her eyes closed waiting for the impact but it never came.  She finally got the nerve to open up her eyes and that's when emerald met amber.  After a few minutes the boy  broke the lock and let Sakura go. "Th-Th-Thank you." Sakura said weakly.

" Hey no problem. Why are you such a rush anywayz? By the way my name is Li Syaoran." Syaoran said.

" Well I'm trying to get to my first class. Its in room 252." Sakura said. " oh and my name is Kinomoto Sakura its nice to meet you Li."  She extended her hand which he took. As soon as their fingers touched they felt electricity. They both jumped at the feeling but quickly rub it off, before the other noticed.

" Just call me Syaoran, and I'm actually going to room 252. would you like to come with me?" * Oh great Syaoran just ask a stupid question like that! Of course she is goin to want to!!*

" I'd love to. Since I'm calling you Syaoran then I guess you can call me Sakura."

"ok Sakura lets go!"

~*~*~*~* in first period ~*~*~*~*

" You mean to tell me that my first period is gym? This is just great! Now how am I supposed to sleep when I'm fully awake after this class? Grr!!" Sakura said. Well, its more like whined. Syaoran couldn't help but chuckle at her.

" OK Sakura calm down. Right now I am goin' to get us both out of detention so just I guess play along." Syaoran stated strongly.

" Ah Mr. Li I am soo glad you could join us today. Now would you like to explain why you are late to the class?" the gym teacher said.

" Well, I went into the office to go pick up some papers and the secretary asked me to show Ms. Kinomoto where her classes would be for today." Syaoran said coolly while keeping a straight face.

" Very well you get away this time but you wont be so luck next time! Go change!" Syaoran left to the locker rooms and the teacher turned to Sakura. " Hello  Ms. Kinomoto I am Hu your gym teacher. Now what is your first name?"

" Sakura sir." 

" Thank you Kinomoto. Tomoyo please come here." A girl with purple hair and eyes came over as she was told to. " Tomoyo this is Sakura Kinomoto can you please get her a uniform and show her where the locker rooms are. Then you two have to go run two laps, because you will have missed warm up."

" Yes sir I would love to." Tomoyo said with a smile and turned to Sakura. " Well, Sakura we better go so we will have more time to play soccer." Sakura did as she was told and followed Tomoyo. " So Sakura what brings you here?"

" My parents died and I had to come here and live with my aunt." Sakura stated while trying to hold back the tears. " I'm sorry I don't mean to cry but their funeral was yesterday." 

" oh its ok I'm sorry for bringing it up."  Tomoyo said while she wrapped Sakura in a hug. " I tell ya what me and a bunch of friends are goin to this new club in town. Do you wanna come with us?"

" Are you sure I mean I just met you. What if your friends don't like me?" Sakura asked.

" Oh don't worry about that I'm sure they will love you. Besides I just met you and I'm sure we are goin to be great friends."

" You know Tomoyo I feel the same and I am goin to to come with you tonight."

" That's great!! We will pick you up at eleven then!!"

" You mean eleven at night? I would never be able to get out!!"

" I was afraid you would say that but hey don't worry we will get ya. Is there anything I need to know about getting in?"

" Well I can open the gate from my room but I think my aunt has a video camera in my room. I keep on seein these blinking red lights." Sakura said while scratching her head.

" OH,  well then if that's all we can get ya out in two seconds flat. Oh and don't worry about what you are goin to wear. I already have an outfit in mind."

"Ok Tomoyo if you say so." After that the two left arm in arm on there way to the track. 

~*~*~*~* IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPPY!!! Oh and incase I didn't put this in there Sakura was changing while her and Tomoyo were talking!! My head was in one place and my hands were typing something else!! So I'm sry if I confused you at all!!!  I love you and please review!! Tell me if you hate it or not!! Love ya!! Bye!!

SakuraStar2505


End file.
